


the type of heat a coyote mauls a cat in

by vengefulamber



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter Being Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Being an Asshole, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Episode: s03 ep13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Someone Help Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vengefulamber/pseuds/vengefulamber
Summary: will figures out who the chesapeake ripper is over dinner. hannibal expedites his plan to turn will into something with teeth.





	the type of heat a coyote mauls a cat in

There was heat. And pain. It felt almost biblical, the way the fire coursed through his veins like whiskey down the throat. And Will was familiar with that pain, despite how intense it was now as it rocked him to his very core, forcing him to be bent over himself. He clutched the toilet bowl in front of him and hoped that he wouldn’t be sick but knew that he might be. Eyes shut against the pain, he felt the tears burning him as they welled up against the skin as if existing only to remind him that he was nothing but fuel. 

A shattered glass laid on the ground in a room that seemed far from the bathroom where Will hid. Careful footsteps carried a man turned predator around the sparkling shards and across the dark wood floors. He was in no rush.

The sound of his light footsteps against the floor ground into Will like nails forcing his jaw shut. Each steady thud which spoke of the beast coming closer to his hiding spot another jolt of iron into his mouth and throat. It kept his head steady on his neck, but prevented him from turning towards the sound and locating his threat. He felt trapped, clinging to the porcelain lid of the toilet bowl like his only lifeline as winds whipped him this way and that. They pulled him.

Pulled him towards Hannibal.

All he could do was wait.

He felt quite sure that this was his end. That he had figured out the Chesapeake Ripper, but now he had to face the monster head-on. He wasn’t prepared for a fight, not today. He swallowed around the fire and nails and forced his head up enough to see leather shoes enter the doorway. They were noninvasive, Hannibal as polite in murder as he was in life. They didn’t move any further, and Will could feel eyes carefully watching him and weighing his actions. There were plenty of tools here to try to attempt an escape, but Will wasn’t stupid or delusional enough to believe that any of them would work if they weren’t in the Ripper’s design.

“Killing me, Hannibal?” he said, voice thick with the reality of his situation, “Seems almost lazy.”

Will wedged his head against his arms in order to look his killer in the face. His head was tilted as he watched, like a cat seeing the life drain from the prey they had just broken the neck of. With no chance of survival, there was nothing more for him to do other than observe. Will would dig his own grave.

If he were completely honest with himself, he might have been afraid. He might have cried or begged or pleaded or fought. He might have prayed. None of it would have worked, though, as Hannibal was a much stronger man, especially now. Especially when he was getting something he had always wanted. Will thought he might gloat, that Hannibal might tell him how he had allowed himself to get too close despite knowing what he was tripping into. That he might explain that if only Will had remained willfully ignorant, that none of this might have happened. That he might have survived a dinner party of many for two.

“I’m disappointed, Will,” he said, voice sounding distant and too loud all at once, “You aren’t dying, you’re being transformed.”

Will thought over the word “transformed” bleakly. Wide blue eyes rolled back as he let the fire consume his body, slipping off the lip of the toilet and onto the chilled tiled floor. Sweat cooled where it met the ground until the body underneath was able to heat it. Encompassed by growing flames, Will fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
